Confusa relación
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke están saliendo a escondidas. Pero nadie sabe lo que está sucediendo realmente en esa relación hasta que alguien se decide a espiarlos y descubre algo inesperado.


Confusa relación

No sé en qué momento sucedió esto. Desde que regresó a la aldea nada volvió a ser igual y donde quiera que vaya, el ambiente es tenso.  
>Todos sabíamos que los ninjas de Konoha no lo perdonarían fácilmente, pero aun así le dieron una segunda oportunidad para que se pudiera reintegrar. Más que nada, lo hicieron por mérito de su hermano mayor. Al menos ya está con nosotros, aunque parece como si una distancia mayor a lo real nos separara. No me ha hablado desde el día en que regresó. En realidad no ha hablado con nadie, excepto con ella. Siento como si todo lo que hice por él, fue en vano y solo volvió por capricho, o tal vez volvió porque realmente estaba arrepentido. Realmente no sé…<br>Hace un par de semanas me enteré que ellos salían a escondidas, me sorprendí bastante y al mismo tiempo me decepcioné. Sakura es la chica que me gusta, y Sasuke es mi mejor amigo. Los dos ya tienen "citas", pasean por lugares pocos frecuentes, a veces salen de la aldea y no regresan en horas. Me siento celoso. Cuando trato de acercarme, ellos se alejan, al parecer no quieren que eso se sepa. A pesar de que es demasiado obvio… Además siempre me evitan cuando están juntos, pero cuando encuentro a Sakura, sin la compañía de mi amigo, ella me habla solamente de Sasuke. Me conversa sobre él como si fuera lo más importante para su vida, como si fuera el único ser de la tierra que valiera la pena. Creo que se volvió a enamorar. No la culpo, ya que parece que finalmente Sasuke cambió. Al menos con ella, porque con el resto no se relaciona. ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Puedo suponer muchas cosas, pero aun así no puedo confirmar nada. Hasta le he preguntado si son novios y solo se sonroja o se ríe. ¡Por Dios! No es capaz de responderme esa sencilla pregunta. Por lo que no me queda otra que averiguarlo por mí mismo. Jamás los he visto darse un beso o andar de las manos. Siempre que los veo caminando por la aldea está a una distancia prudente, pero algo me dice que no es una simple amistad…

Hoy por fin podré descubrir que está pasando entre ellos. En el fondo estoy seguro que están saliendo…Aunque a veces me cueste reconocerlo. ¡Oh! Ahí van, debo apresurarme y esconderme. Quiero aclarar esto de una vez por todas y para eso solo tendré que infiltrarme en la casa de Sasuke. Por fin veré que diantres significa su relación. De seguro son amantes. Supongo que si pasan a mayores no me quedaré por tanto tiempo. ¡Maldición! Se acercan. Debo cerrar un poco esta puerta corrediza. Creo que así estará bien. Al menos este lugar es bastante cómodo por los futones que tengo debajo.  
>Ya entraron. Ahí está ella, sonriendo y con sus ojos más vivos que nunca. También la noto avergonzada. Sakura parece tan feliz. Y Sasuke, siempre con ese rostro indiferente, ¡¿pero qué? ¿Está sonriendo?…Eso si es algo nuevo, no parece que esté sonriendo sínicamente, tiene una expresión muy tranquila. Ahora que me fijo con más atención, ya no lleva esa típica ropa de pelea, usa prendas más casuales. Parece que se toma su tiempo en vestirse. Me imagino que es para impresionar a Sakura…Aunque él no necesita ropa para impresionarla, digo, cualquier cosa que se ponga le vendrá bien, total es Sasuke. Un Uchiha. Uno de los hombres más populares de Konoha y también uno de los más fuertes. Maldición, ¡¿en dónde me vine a meter? A penas hay aire en el armario y empieza a hacer calor. Solo espero que no revisen, si me descubren, se molestarán conmigo. Además no podré confirmar mis sospechas…<br>Cinco minutos han pasado y solo conversan de todo lo ocurrido en Konoha. Qué "novios" más aburridos. Están solos en casa, podrían hacer muchas cosas. Bueno, no ese tipo de cosas. Eso sería incómodo. Además son demasiados jóvenes, tendrían que casarse…Mmm, algo dijo Sakura, pero no le entendí muy bien. Si tan solo pudiera deslizar esta puerta, podría escuchar con más claridad. Detesto cuando la gente susurra, no entiendo nada.

— ¿Qué te parece si me quedo a dormir? Mis padres me dieron permiso.- fue lo que dijo la chica que me gusta, pero no precisamente me lo dijo a mí…

—Has lo que quieras, da igual, no sería la primera vez que te quedas en mi casa.- contestó Sasuke. Esa extraña respuesta me dejó bastante sorprendido. Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas. De cierta forma, empiezo a sentir un extraño malestar en mi pecho. Debe ser la falta de aire. Deslizaré un poco más, ahora quiero ver lo que hacen. Me da tanta curiosidad saber que están haciendo, pero por otro lado, siento que no debería hacer estas cosas. Ya da igual, ya estoy en casa de Sasuke y todavía nadie me descubre…  
>Con bastante sigilo deslicé un poco la puerta para observar a ese par. Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y empezó a darle la comida en la boca como si fuera un bebé. Mirándolos bien, hasta parecen una pareja de recién casados...<p>

—Sasuke, debes alimentarte bien. No quiero que te enfermes.- decía mi compañera de equipo.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, no es necesario que me expliques todo…- fue la respuesta del Uchiha. Siempre tan frío con Sakura. De todas formas no logro comprender cómo llegaron a ser así de cercanos. Además, Sasuke no parece molesto a pesar de que lo estén abrazando.

—Fue todo tan rápido, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé. No ando contando los días.

—Sasuke…No seas así. Dices eso como si no te importara, acuérdate del día en que llegaste a la aldea. Me buscaste para aceptar mis sentimientos. Tengo que ser importante para ti. ¿Verdad?

Veo que están juntos. Los sentimientos que habla son de amor. De eso no hay duda. Sakura siempre los ha tenido... Debería irme. En realidad quiero irme…

—Respóndeme…

—Sí, eres muy importante para mi…- contestó el Uchiha mirándola con cierto interés. Luego noté que su rostro estaba más serio que nunca. —Por cierto, ¿ya te dije que me queda poco tiempo de vida?

— ¿Ah?- fue lo único que se escuchó de la boca de Sakura. Creo que los dos nos sorprendimos enormemente.  
>Y es que cuando Sasuke hizo esa pregunta, sentí como si el mundo se congelara. La habitación donde estaban ellos parecía vacía. Un silencio atormentaba y aprisionaba mi respiración. No se escuchaba ninguna especie de sonido por parte de mis amigos, tampoco se escuchaba algún ruido del exterior.<br>Logré ver la cara de mi compañera, y tal parece que reaccionó de la misma forma que yo; estaba pálida y tenía sus ojos humedecidos. Aunque ella lloró primero y eso es porque Sakura es una persona muy sensible. ¡Maldición! Tengo que morderme los labios para no empezar a sollozar. Ahora quiero saber más… Algo empiezo a entender de la situación, y nada bueno espero de esto.

—Sé que no te lo esperabas, pero esa es la realidad. Todo sucedió hace un par de semanas… Ya habían pasado varios días desde que me trasplantaron el sharingan de Itachi, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que un desconocido sello se activó inesperadamente en mi cuerpo. Madara me dijo que ese sello me mataría en menos de seis meses. De seguro fue una trampa que ideó mi hermano mayor para que no utilizaran su sharingan. Y ahora que estoy condenado a morir he tenido que tomar una decisión.- dijo Sasuke haciendo una breve pausa. —Podría haber peleado con Naruto. Ya que sacándolo de mi camino, me encargaría de ciertas personas que viven en Konoha, pero tengo pocas probabilidades de ganar contra él ya que este sello me debilita y mis poderes van disminuyendo con el tiempo. Ya no tengo mucho que hacer…Solo me queda la opción de que algún descendiente mío, logre cumplir mi objetivo. Y te necesito, Sakura…

—Sasuke…- dijo mi compañera que parecía más sorprendida y afectada que nunca. Su tristeza se podía notar claramente en su rostro. Lo abrazó sin decir alguna palabra. Se puso a llorar desgarradoramente.

—Tú me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí, solo por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto. Necesito que sea lo más pronto posible. Además yo te cuidaré mientras esté vivo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke. Haré lo que tú me pidas.

—Gracias.- se escuchó esa respuesta, casi inaudible, de los labios de mi amigo. Después de eso, no oí nada más. Tal parece que empezaron a besarse…Y claro, esos ruidos de manos deslizándose por la ropa, la respiración empezando a agitarse, la madera crujiendo, el roce de sus bocas…Todo lo podía ver y escuchar. No podía creer que Sakura haya cedido ante él. ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que solo la utiliza? ¿Hay amor en esa relación? No entiendo y sigo sin entender. En estos momentos solo quiero salir de aquí. Los jadeos empiezan a ser más fuertes, por la mierda, no quiero escuchar cómo lo hacen. Me gustaría detenerlos, pero, no me atrevo. Me da tanta rabia. Sakura está empezando a quejarse demasiado. Debe ser su primera vez, y Sasuke debe estar siendo demasiado bruto con ella. ¿Por qué llegaría tan lejos con el Uchiha? ¿Por qué Sasuke juega con los sentimientos de Sakura? ¡¿Acaso ninguno se da cuenta del daño que se están haciendo? Maldición…no quiero seguir oyéndolos. Es totalmente desagradable. Aunque me tape los oídos y cierre mis ojos, puedo ver una imagen real de ellos dos en mi mente…  
>Sasuke, no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo egoísta y luchando por tus propios intereses. Cuando te darás cuenta que si sigues provocando odio, ¿nunca serás feliz? …Y tú Sakura, ¿no te das cuenta que te utilizan? Eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, pero que se deja llevar fácilmente por las emociones. El amor te ha cegado.<br>Esta relación debería detenerla, después de todo ellos siguen siendo mis amigos. Aunque por más que trate de convencerlos con palabras, de seguro ellos jamás lograrán comprenderme. Y es que si lo pienso bien, si están juntos por estos seis meses, Sakura logrará estar con Sasuke como siempre ha querido, y Sasuke, logrará poner en marcha su plan. Ambos estarán satisfechos. Y puede que, tarde o temprano, el amor aparezca en él si siguen juntos…Las personas cambian cuando están cerca de la muerte.  
>Creo que esta relación no es más que una mentira que solo yo quiero creer…<p>

Fin

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Pues, este es mi primer FF SasuSaku. Lo hice para un reto que había en una página *NC* Y pos saqué segundo lugar (escribo esto para que después no hayan confunsiones...)<p>

Al menos espero que te haya gustado :) y que dejes un comentario *por favor...es que a veces veo el traffic stats y me impresiona la cantidad de gente que visita mis one-shots o FF, y la verdad es que los comentarios (sean para bien o para mal) no abundan :( *

Supongo que ni merecía segundo lugar en el concurso anteriormente dicho ya que la idea era escribir algo más romántico o que sea a favor de la pareja... y creo que terminé escribiendo algo diabólico... xD

Saludos


End file.
